


The sweet smell of coffee

by Xexe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xexe/pseuds/Xexe
Summary: Widowmaker spied after Tracer to find out about her life and weaknesses. But as her mission progressed, she noticed, that the girl visited the same coffee shop each and every day. At the beginning she couldn‘t care less, but the more often Widowmaker followed Tracer there, the bigger her curiosity grew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my english is bad. That's my first time writing an english fanfiction. I tried my best, but I'm not sure how good or bad it turned out to be. Let me know what you think :D

Widowmaker wondered sometimes how simple-minded someone could be. It was a month ago since she started tracking Tracer. It wasn‘t that much of a challenge at all to locate the Overwatch agent. She never even made an effort to hide her true identity. Thus it didn‘t take too long for Widowmaker to stumble upon the name “Lena Oxton”. But one thing, that bothered Widowmaker above everything else on her mission was this one little coffee shop Tracer spend a lot of time in. When Widowmaker followed her the first time she didn‘t spend much thoughts on it. What did it matter to her, where Tracer spend her everyday life? The only thing that interested her was to shoot a bullet through her head. Hopefully in the near future. But still, all of these visits to the coffee shop were a strange occurrence. For an indefinable reason they just wouldn’t stop troubling her. Tracer always sat in the back corner at the window. She also ordered always the exact same thing. A cappuccino with extra cream on top. One time Widowmaker tasted it herself and had to admit, that suprisingly it tasted really delicious. It was roughly about half an hour that Tracer spend everyday in the coffee shop. And each time it seemed as if Tracer was waiting for someone. Widowmaker especially noticed that, when she came a little later than usual. Then she could see how, even from outside the building, Tracers gaze would repeatedly wander to the window, as if she was looking for someone. This took on for a whole month, maybe even longer. But no one ever appeared. After Tracer finished, she packed her things and left. And after Tracer was gone, it was time for Widowmaker to leave as well. Sometimes the assassin wondered if Tracer really was that stupid to not notice her presence. Alone in this month Widowmaker had tons of opportunities to kill the girl. Her curiosity was the only thing keeping her from it. It wasn‘t possible for Tracer to stand on such a high level of naivety, or was it? In combat, she was fast and undpredictable, but in her ordinary life she acted like a brainless sheep, not recognizing the wolf in sheep’s clothing. But maybe it was all on purpose. This thought occured to Widowmaker one particular day she followed Tracer into the coffee shop like countless times before and sat at a table on the other side of the room. She had opened the menu and read through the drink names, when she noticed something unusual from the corner of the eye. Tracer was staring at her. The girl didn‘t even try to do it in secret. Widowmaker pretendet not to notice it and called one of the waitresses to her. She ordered a black coffee. The whole time Widowmaker had turned her head away, Tracer kept her gaze locked onto her. Later, when Widowmaker did look over to Tracer for a short time, the girl quickly turned her head away and pretented to have been staring outside the window. That caused a lot of confusion in Widowmakers head. What was that supposed to mean? Did Tracer know the whole time Widowmaker followed her? Or was that just pure coincidence?  
Widowmaker decided to leave it at the last statement. But in the next days the same scenario played over and over again as well. Every time Tracer thought Widowmaker was distracted she blew holes into her with her gazes. What did make Widowmaker really furious about this was the fact that she couldn‘t find a plausible reason for it. If Tracer truly did find out Widowmaker spied after her for some time, then Tracer would, logically thinking, try to eliminate her. But she did nothing of the sort. Just watched from afar, as if she didn‘t have any concerns at all. Such a stupid thing.  
Widow saw how Tracer winked one of the waitresses to her. She gesticulated widely with her arms while she seemed to discuss something. From the distance Widowmaker couldn‘t quite make out what the conversation was about. Probably about the cappuccino Tracer usually ordered. The woman nodded in agreement and took a piece of paper Tracer handed over to her. Widowmaker questioningly raised an eyebrow at that. Tracer had never done such a thing before. She wondered what the girl had planned. Soon the woman returned. She carried a tray on her hands. But instead of going back to Tracer she walked straight over to Widowmaker and placed a cup of capuccino in front of her on the table. Next to the cup she placed a folded piece of paper. Widowmaker pulled her eyebrows together in confusion. She took the paper between her fingers and unfolded the note cautiously.

_Cheers, love! Enjoy your capuccino <3_

Never before in her entire life Widowmaker had to deal with this amount of confusion. For several seconds her mouth just stood open in pure disbelief. After she got a hold of herself she let her gaze wander from the scrawly handwriting on the paper to its creator at the other side of the room. Tracer had streched an arm into the air and waved cheerfully at her. A fat, large grin had formed onto her face. And Widowmaker was still too confused to show an appropriate reaction. Suddenly Tracer got up from her place and walked over to her. The chair creaked as the girl let herself plop down on it. Her face shined in such a bliss that it almost made it look creepy.  
»I saw how you looked at me«, she said and the smile seemed to get a little shy. Her cheeks turned soft red.  
»I just wanted to let you know that I feel the exact same way.«  
Widowmaker was sure that Tracer had reached the bottom of human stupidity at this point.  
»Quoi?!«, she screamed indignant. That wasn‘t really happening. No, that surely wasn‘t happening to her. Her most hated enemy didn‘t had just confessed to her that she felt a romantic attraction towards her. But Widowmaker had to realize that she underestimated the girl sometimes. Tracer took her puzzled reaction as a positive sign. She braced her hands against the table and bent towards Widow with closed eyes. Only in the last moment Widowmaker did realize that Tracer wanted to press a kiss to her lips. With lightning speed she grabed her cappuccino cup and threw the liquid in Tracers face. The girls eyes widened in horror and with a loud scream she jumped back from the table.  
»What do you think you‘re doing?«, Widowmaker yelled, »Imbécile!«  
With that she stormed past Tracer and outside the building. She just wanted to leave as quick as possible. Her heart pounded unusually fast in her chest and breathing got really hard all of a sudden.  
»Fuck!«, she hissed as her cheeks started to turn warm. This clearly didn‘t go as plannend.


End file.
